


Easter Dinner

by TajaReyul



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Challenge fic, Gen, Gen Work, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 22:16:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TajaReyul/pseuds/TajaReyul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donna visits Jason on the anniversary of his death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easter Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Written for shiny_glor_chan's Jason's Death Day Challenge. No disrespect for anyone's religion is intended by my choice of title. Canon for this is outdated.

Jason looked at the clock in a last-minute fit of indecision.

_Go down to the bar and get tanked or put on the mask and bust some heads?_

Before he could choose an option, someone knocked on his door. He stuffed his domino mask and the tube of adhesive in his jacket pocket and grabbed his kris. No one knocked on his door. No one who knew this apartment was occupied knew him and no one who knew him would come here looking for him.

“Who is it?” he growled, standing to the side of the door in case whoever it was decided to shoot through it.

“It's Donna, Jason. It's been a long trip, you mind opening up?”

_What the fuck?_ He slid back the deadbolt and opened the door. Sure enough the former Wonder Girl stood in the yellow light of the hall holding a pizza and a six-pack. “What do you want?”

She shrugged. “It's your anniversary. I figured you might not want to be alone.” Her glance flicked to the knife in his hand. “You mind if I put the beer down first?”

“What? Oh, sorry.” He stood aside and put the kris back in its sheath. “I don't get many visitors, or, uh, any visitors.”

“And a little paranoia is worth its weight in gold. I understand.” She set the pizza down on the tiny kitchen table and turned to put the beer in the fridge.

“Why are you here?”

“I told you--”

“No, I mean why are _you_ here? It's not like we bonded on the magical mystery tour or the two seconds I was a Titan or like, ever.”

“No, we didn't.” She turned back, a bottle of beer in each hand, and flicked the caps off with her thumbs like they were plastic caps on orange juice. “But I'm one of the few people on the planet who knows what it's like to come back from the dead.” She handed him a beer.

“You don't know what it was like. You floated out of the clouds into the arms of your lover. I dug my way out of my grave with my bare hands.” He glared at her, but took the proffered beer anyway.

“True. But I have that same nagging feeling that I left something important behind when I came back.”

“And you wonder if you're not supposed to be here, or if you were never supposed to die in the first place. Or if it's all totally random and 'supposed to be' is just bullshit that we make up.”

She clinked her bottle against his and took a drink. “I wasn't sure what toppings you liked, but I figured I couldn't go wrong with pepperoni.”

“Huh.” He slipped his jacket off, hanging it on the back of one of the kitchen chairs. “You want a plate?”

“No, eating it out of the box is good enough for me. It's not like you can get delivery to New Cronus in thirty minutes or less.”


End file.
